factoryfarmingfandomcom-20200214-history
Foie Gras
Foie gras (pronounced /fwɑːˈɡrɑː/in English; French for "fat liver") is a food product made of the liver of a duck or goose that has been specially fattened. This fattening is typically achieved through gavage(force-feeding) corn, according to French law,[1] though outside of France it is occasionally produced using natural feeding. Pâté de foie gras was formerly known as "Strasbourg pie" in English due to that city being a major producer of this food product.[2] Foie gras is a popular and well-known delicacy in French cuisine. Its flavor is described as rich, buttery, and delicate, unlike that of a regular duck or goose liver. Foie gras is sold whole, or is prepared into mousse, parfait, or pâté (the lowest quality), and may also be served as an accompaniment to another food item, such as steak. French law states that "Foie gras belongs to the protected cultural and gastronomical heritage of France."[3]Another European cuisine employs fattened goose liver almost to the extent as in France; in Hungary, libamáj(lit. 'goose liver') is produced, as in France, both at the small farm and larger commercial levels, and is consumed both plain and in cooking by all levels of society. As with French foie gras, tinned libamáj is exported and can be purchased around Europe and North America. The technique of gavage dates as far back as 2500 BC, when the ancient Egyptians began keeping birds for food and deliberately fattened the birds through force-feeding.[4] Today, France is by far the largest producer and consumer of foie gras, though it is produced and consumed worldwide, particularly in other European nations, the United States, and the People's Republic of China.[5] Gavage-based foie gras production is controversial due to the force feeding procedure used, which many view as cruel and inhumane treatment[citation needed]. A number of countries and other jurisdictionshave laws against force feeding or the sale of foie gras. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foie_gras&action=edit&section=1 edit History http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Egyptiangeesefeeding.jpg A bas relief depiction of overfeeding geese http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foie_gras&action=edit&section=2 edit = Ancient times As early as 2500 BC, the ancient Egyptians learned that many birds could be fattened through forced overfeeding and began this practice. Whether they particularly sought the fattened livers ofmigratory birds as a delicacy remains undetermined.[6][7] In the necropolisof Saqqara, in the tomb of Mereruka, an important royal official, there is abas relief scene wherein workers grasp geese around the necks in order to push food down their throats. At the side stand tables piled with more food pellets, and a flask for moistening the feed before giving it to the geese.[7][8][9] The practice of goose fattening spread from Egypt to the Mediterranean.[10] The earliest reference to fattened geese is from the 5th century BC Greek poet Cratinus, who wrote of geese-fatteners, yet Egypt maintained its reputation as the source for fattened geese. When theSpartan king Agesilaus visited Egypt in 361 BC, he was greeted with fattened geese and calves, the riches of Egyptian farmers.[7][11] It was not until the Roman period, however, that foie gras is mentioned as a distinct food, which the Romans named iecur ficatum;[12][13][14] iecur''means liver[15] and ''ficatum derives from ficus, meaning fig in Latin.[16] The emperor Elagabalus fed his dogs on foie gras during the four years of his chaotic reign.[17] Pliny the Elder (1st century AD) credits his contemporary, Roman gastronome Marcus Gavius Apicius, with feeding dried figs to geese in order to enlarge their livers: "Apicius made the discovery, that we may employ the same artificial method of increasing the size of the liver of the sow, as of that of the goose; it consists in cramming them with dried figs, and when they are fat enough, they are drenched with wine mixed with honey, and immediately killed." –Pliny the Elder, Natural History, Book VIII. Chapter 77[18] Hence, the term iecur ficatum, fig-stuffed liver; feeding figs to enlarge a goose's liver may derive from Hellenistic Alexandria, since much of Roman luxury cuisine is of Greek inspiration.[19] Ficatum was closely associated with animal liver and it became the root word for "liver"[20] in each of these languages: foie in French,[21] hígado in Spanish, fígado in Portuguese,fegato in Italian and ficat in Romanian, all meaning "liver"; this etymology has been explained in different manners.[22][23] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foie_gras&action=edit&section=3 edit = Postclassical Europe After the fall of the Roman empire, goose liver temporarily vanished from European cuisine. Some claim that Gallic farmers preserved the foie gras tradition until the rest of Europe rediscovered it centuries later, but the medieval French peasant's food animals were mainly pig and sheep.[24]Others claim that the tradition was preserved by the Jews, who learned the method of enlarging a goose's liver during the Roman colonisation ofJudea[25] or earlier from Egyptians.[26] The Jews carried this culinary knowledge as they migrated farther north and west to Europe.[25] The Judaic dietary law, Kashrut, forbade lard as a cooking medium, andbutter, too, was proscribed as an alternative since Kashrut also prohibited mixing meat and dairy products.[10] Jewish cuisine used olive oil in the Mediterranean, and sesame oil in Babylonia, but neither cooking medium was easily available in Western and Central Europe, so poultry fat (known in Yiddish as schmaltz), which could be abundantly produced by overfeeding geese, was substituted in their stead.[25][27] The delicate taste of the goose's liver was soon appreciated; Hans Wilhelm Kirchhof ofKassel wrote in 1562 that the Jews raise fat geese and particularly love their livers. Some Rabbis were concerned that eating forcibly overfed geese violated Jewish food restrictions. The chasam sofer, Rabbi Moses Sofer, contended that it is not a forbidden food (treyf) as none of its limbs are damaged. This matter remained a debated topic in Jewish dietary law until the Jewish taste for goose liver declined in the 19th century.[25]Another kashrut matter, still a problem today, is that even properly slaughtered and inspected meat must be drained of blood before being considered fit to eat. Usually, salting achieves that; however, as liver is regarded as "(almost) wholly blood", broiling is the only way of kashering. Properly broiling a foie gras while preserving its delicate taste is an arduous endeavour few engage in seriously. Even so, there are restaurants in Israel that offer grilled goose foie gras. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Scappi.jpg Bartolomeo Scappi Gentile gastronomes began appreciating fattened goose liver, which they could buy in the local Jewish ghetto of their cities. In 1570, Bartolomeo Scappi, chef de cuisine to Pope Pius V, published his cookbook Opera, wherein he describes that "the liver of a domestic goose raised by the Jews is of extreme size and weighs between two and three pounds."[28] In 1581, Marx Rumpolt of Mainz, chef to several German nobles, published the massive cookbook Ein New Kochbuch, describing that the Jews of Bohemia produced livers weighing more than three pounds; he lists recipes for it—including one for goose livermousse.[28][29] János Keszei, chef to the court of Michael Apafi, the prince of Transylvania, included foie gras recipes in his 1680 cookbook A New Book About Cooking, instructing cooks to "envelop the goose liver in a calf's thin skin, bake it and prepare a green or a brown sauce to accompany it. I used goose liver fattened by Bohemian Jews, its weight was more than three pounds. You may also prepare a mush of it." http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foie_gras&action=edit&section=4 edit Main producers Today, France is by far the largest producer and consumer of foie gras, though it is produced and consumed worldwide, particularly in other European nations, the United States, and China.[5] France is the leading producer and consumer of duck and goose foie gras. In 2005, the country produced 18,450 tonnes of foie gras (78.5% of the world's estimated total production of 23,500 tonnes) of which 96% was duck liver and the rest goose liver. Total French consumption of foie gras was 19,000 tonnes in 2005.[30] Approximately 30,000 people are members of the French foie gras industry, with 90% of them residing in the Périgord (Dordogne), the Midi-Pyrénées régions in the southwest, and Alsace. The European Union recognizes the foie gras produced according to traditional farming methods (label rouge) in southwestern France with a geographical indication of provenance. Hungary is the world's second-largest foie gras (libamáj) producer and the largest exporter (1,920 tonnes in 2005). France is the principal market for Hungarian foie gras; mainly exported raw. Approximately 30,000 Hungarian goose farmers are dependent on the foie gras industry.[33] French food companies spice, process, and cook the foie gras so it may be sold as a French product in its domestic and export markets.[34] Bulgaria produced 1,500 tons of foie gras in 2005;[30] Canada also has a thriving foie gras industry. The demand for foie gras in the Far East is such that China has become a sizeable producer. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foie_gras&action=edit&section=5 edit Forms of foie gras http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Moulard_Duck_Foie_Gras_with_Pickled_Pear.jpg Moulard duck foie gras with pickled pear In France, foie gras exists in different, legally-defined presentations, from the expensive to the cheap:[35] *''foie gras entier'' (whole foie gras), made of one or two whole liver lobes; either cooked (cuit), semi-cooked (mi-cuit), or fresh (frais); *''foie gras'', made of pieces of livers reassembled together; *''bloc de foie gras'', a fully-cooked, molded block composed of 98% or more foie gras; if termed avec morceaux ("with pieces"), it must contain at least 50% foie gras pieces for goose, and 30% for duck. Additionally, there exist pâté de foie gras; mousse de foie gras (both must contain 50% or more foie gras); parfait de foie gras (must contain 75% or more foie gras); and other preparations (no legal obligation established). Fully cooked preparations are generally sold in either glass containers or metal cans for long-term preservation. Whole, fresh foie gras is usually unavailable in France outside the Christmas period, except in some producers' markets in the producing regions. Frozen whole foie gras sometimes is sold in French supermarkets. Whole foie gras is readily available from gourmet retailers in Quebec, the United States, Hungary, Argentina and regions with a sizable market for the product. In US, raw foie gras is classified as Grade A, B or C, with Grade A typically being the highest in fat. It is especially suited for low-temperature preparations, because the veins are relatively fewer and the resulting terrine will fit the aesthetic requirement of lacking obvious included blood. Grade B is accepted for high-temperature preparation, because the higher proportion of protein gives the liver more structure after being seared. Grade C livers are generally reserved for making sauces as well as other preparations where the high proportion of blood-filled veins will not impair the appearance of the dish.[citation needed] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foie_gras&action=edit&section=6 edit Production methods The physiological basis of foie gras production is migratory birds' capacity for weight gain, particularly in the liver, in preparation for migration.Toulouse geese[36] and Mulard ducks are the most commonly used breeds for foie gras.[37] Mulards are a cross breed between a maleMuscovy Duck and a female Pekin duck, and are considered to be about 35% of all ducks consumed in the US. Typical foie gras production involves force-feeding birds more food than they would eat in the wild, and much more than they would voluntarily eat domestically.[38] The feed, usually corn boiled with fat (to facilitate ingestion), deposits large amounts of fat in the liver, thereby producing the buttery consistency sought by thegastronome. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foie_gras&action=edit&section=7 edit = Physiology and preparation Geese and ducks are omnivorous, and, like many birds, have expansive throats allowing them to store large amounts of food, either whole or pre-digested, in the crop, an enlarged portion of the esophagus, while awaiting digestion in the stomach, similar to python feeding. In the wild this dilation allows them to swallow large foodstuffs, such as a whole fish, for a later, long digestion. Wild geese may consume 300 grams of protein and another 800 grams of grasses per day. Farmed geese allowed to graze on carrots adapt to eat 100 grams of protein, but may consume up to 2500 grams of the carrots per day. A wild duck may double its weight in the autumn, storing fat throughout much of its body and especially on the liver, in preparation for winter migration.[39] Force feeding produces a liver that is six to ten times its ordinary size.[40] Storage of fat in the liver produces steatosis of the liver cells. The geese or ducks used in foie gras production are usually kept in a building on straw for the first four weeks, then kept outside for some weeks, feeding on grasses. This phase of the preparation is designed to take advantage of the natural dilation capacity of the esophagus.[41] The birds are then brought inside for gradually longer periods while introduced to a high starch diet. The next feeding phase, which the French call''gavage'' or finition d'engraissement, or "completion of fattening", involves forced daily ingestion of controlled amounts of feed for 12 to 15 days with ducks and for 15 to 18 days with geese. During this phase ducks are usually fed twice daily while geese are fed up to 4 times daily. In order to facilitate handling of ducks during gavage, these birds are typically housed in individual cages or small group pens during this phase. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foie_gras&action=edit&section=8 edit = Fattening http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Foie_gras_-_gavage_in_Rocamadour,_France.jpg Traditional gavage feeding process, which takes 2-3 seconds to complete. In modern production, the bird is typically fed a controlled amount of feed, depending on the stage of the fattening process, its weight, and the amount of feed it last ingested.[42] At the start of production, a bird might be fed a dry weight of 250 grams (9 oz) of food per day, and up to 1,000 grams (35 oz) (in dry weight) by the end of the process. The actual amount of food force-fed is much greater, since the birds are fed a mash whose composition is about 53% dry and 47% liquid (by weight).[43] The feed is administered using a funnel fitted with a long tube (20–30 cm long), which forces the feed into the animal's esophagus; if an auger is used, the feeding takes about 45 to 60 seconds. Modern systems usually use a tube fed by a pneumatic pump;[44] with such a system the operation time per duck takes about 2 to 3 seconds. During feeding, efforts are made to avoid damaging the bird's esophagus, which could cause injury or death, although researchers have found evidence of inflammation of the walls of the proventriculus after the first session of force-feeding.[45]Several studies have also demonstrated that mortality rates can be significantly elevated during the gavage period.[46][47][48] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foie_gras&action=edit&section=9 edit = Alternative production Fattened liver can be produced by alternative methods without gavage, and this is referred to either as "fatty goose liver" or as foie gras (outside France), though it does not conform to the French legal definition, and there is debate about the quality of the liver produced. This method involves timing the slaughter to coincide with the winter migration, when livers are naturally fattened.[49] This has only recently been produced commercially, and is a very small fraction of the market. While force feeding is required to meet the French legal definition of "foie gras", producers outside of France do not always force feed birds in order to produce fattened livers that they consider to be foie gras, instead allowing them to eat freely, termed ad libitum. Interest in alternative production methods has grown recently due to ethical concerns in gavage-based foie gras production. Such livers are alternatively termed fatty goose liver, ethical foie gras, or humane foie gras, though these latter terms are also used for gavage-based foie gras production that is more concerned with the animal's welfare (using rubber hoses rather than steel pipes for feeding). Others have expressed skepticism at these claims of humane treatment,[50] as earlier attempts to produce fattened livers without gavage have not produced satisfactory results.[51] More radical approaches have been studied. A duck or goose with aventromedian hypothalamic (VMH) lesion will not tend to feel satiated after eating, and will therefore eat more than an unaffected animal. By producing such lesions surgically, it is possible to increase the animal's food consumption, when permitted to eat ad libitum, by a factor of more than two.[52] But this is insufficient to produce high-quality foie gras,[citation needed] and due to that and other practical concerns, the method has not been used commercially. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foie_gras&action=edit&section=10 edit Preparations http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Foie-gras.jpg Foie gras with onions and figs Generally, French preparations of foie gras are over low heat, as fat melts faster from the traditional goose foie gras than the duck foie gras produced in most other parts of the world. American and other New World preparations, typically employing duck foie gras, have more recipes and dish preparations for serving foie gras hot, rather than cool or cold. In Hungary, goose foie gras traditionally is fried in goose fat, which is then poured over the foie gras and left to cool; it also is eaten warm, after being fried or roasted, with some chefs smoking the foie gras over a cherry wood fire. In other parts of the world foie gras is served in exotic dishes such as foie gras sushi rolls, in various forms of pasta or alongside steak tartare or atop a steak as a garnish. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foie_gras&action=edit&section=11 edit = Cold preparations Traditional low-heat cooking methods result in terrines, pâtés, parfaits,foams and mousses of foie gras, often flavored with truffle, mushrooms orbrandy such as cognac or armagnac. These slow-cooked forms of foie gras are cooled and served at or below room temperature. In a very traditional form of terrine, au torchon ("in a towel"), a whole lobe of foie is molded, wrapped in a towel and slow-cooked in a bain-marie. For added flavor (from the Maillard reaction), the liver may be seared briefly over a fire of grape vine clippings (sarments) before slow-cooking in a bain-marie; afterwards, it is pressed served cold, in slices. Raw foie gras is also cured in salt ("cru au sel"), served slightly chilled.[53] Given its high fat content, foie gras can be made into a savory ice cream, typically crusted with coarse salt. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foie_gras&action=edit&section=12 edit = Hot preparations Given the increased internationalization of cuisines and food supply, foie gras is increasingly found in hot preparations not only in the United States, but in France and elsewhere. Duck foie gras ("foie gras de canard") has slightly lower fat content and is generally more suitable in texture to cooking at high temperature than is goose foie gras ("foie gras d'oie"), but chefs have been able to cook goose foie gras employing similar techniques developed for duck, albeit with more care. Raw foie gras can be roasted, sauteed, pan-seared (poëllé) or (with care and attention), grilled. As foie gras has high fat content, contact with heat needs to be brief and therefore at high temperature, lest it burn or melt. Optimal structural integrity for searing requires the foie gras to be cut to a thickness between 15 and 25 mm, resulting in a rare, uncooked center. Some chefs prefer not to devein the foie gras, as the veins can help preserve the integrity of the fatty liver. It is increasingly common to sear the foie gras on one side only, leaving the other side uncooked. Practitioners of molecular gastronomy such as Heston Blumenthal of the Fat Duck restaurant first flash-freeze foie gras in liquid nitrogen, with the searing process resulting in a piece at room temperature. Hot foie gras requires minimal spices; typically black pepper, paprika (in Hungary) and salt. It has become fashionable in 3-star restaurants to use artisanal coarse salt to provide a visual and textural garnish. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foie_gras&action=edit&section=13 edit = Accompaniments Foie gras may be flavored with truffles, prunes, or liquors such asArmagnac and Cointreau among other things. Many presentations of foie gras match it to a sweet fruit, including quince,pears, apples, prunes, plums, cherries, raspberries, blackcurrants,huckleberries, figs or elderberries. These can be in the form of sauces, coulis, jam, stewed, caramelized or pureed. Chefs have been experimenting with various other contrasting and strong, supporting savory flavors, ranging from red beets to onion chutneys to sweet corn and peas to various mushrooms including morels or cepes to bittersweet chocolate molés. Sauces include onion or leek-based sauces, red wine or fortified red wine reductions, truffle and mushroom sauces or wasabi drizzles. It is commonly served accompanied with crusty or toasted bread such as a brioche, or, more rustically, toasted baguette ends. Accompaniments may include caramelized onions, onion jam, cornichonsand Sauternes jelly. Foie gras is served with toasted bread and salad leaves,[54] cranberry jelly or Oriental chutney,[55] venison steaks, focaccia bread, parsnip chips and celeriac remoulade,[56] maple syrup,[57] jellied beef, root vegetables, horseradish cream,[58] and with Paupiette of Squab, morels and crawfish.[59] Foie gras is also served with filet mignon, grilled duck, apricots, mashed potatoes, shrimp,[60] spinach salad,[61] raisins, and poached apples.[62] In Arlington, Virginia, USA, foie gras is even used as a hamburgertopping.[63] If wine is drunk with foie gras, it is generally white wine, often very sweet, such as Sauternes or Monbazillac. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foie_gras&action=edit&section=14 edit = Consumption Foie gras is a luxury dish. In France, it is mainly consumed on special occasions, such as Christmas or New Year's Eve réveillon dinners, though the recent increased availability of foie gras has made it a less exceptional dish.[64] In some areas of France foie gras is eaten year-round. Duck foie gras is the slightly cheaper[64] and, since a change of production methods in the 1950s, by far the most common kind, particularly in the US. The taste of duck foie gras is often referred to as musky with a subtle bitterness. Goose foie gras is noted for being less gamey and smoother, with a more delicate flavor.[65] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foie_gras&action=edit&section=15 edit Controversy Main article: Foie gras controversy See also: Force-feeding#Force-feeding of animals Gavage-based foie gras production is controversial, due to the force feeding procedure, and the possible health consequences of an enlarged liver.[citation needed] A number of countries and other jurisdictions have laws against force feeding or the sale of foie gras due to how it is traditionally produced. In modern gavage-based foie gras production, force feeding takes place 12−18 days before slaughter. The duck or goose is typically fed a controlled amount of corn mash through a tube inserted in the animal'scuticle-lined esophagus. Foie gras production has been banned in nations such as some members of the European Union, Turkey, and Israel because of the force-feeding process.[66] Foie gras producers maintain that force feeding ducks and geese is not uncomfortable for the animals nor is it hazardous to their health. The city of Chicago banned the production and selling of foie gras from 2006 until 2008.[67] Animal rights and welfare groups such as PETA,[68] Viva!,[69] and theHumane Society of the United States[70] contend that foie gras production methods, and force feeding in particular, constitute cruel and inhumane treatment of animals. Specific complaints include livers swollen to many times their normal size, impaired liver function, expansion of the abdomen making it difficult for birds to breathe, death if the force feeding is continued, and scarring of the esophagus[citation needed]. PETA claims that the insertion and removal of the feeding tube scratch the throat and the esophagus, causing irritations and wounds and thus exposing the animal to risk of mortal infections. A recent study demonstrated oral amyloid-A fibril transmissibility which raised food safety issues with consumption of foie gras over "concerns that products such as pâté de foie gras may activate a reactive systemic amyloidosis in susceptible consumers".[71][72] Foie gras as a amyloid-containing food product hastened the development of amyloidosis. Amyloidosis may be transmissible, akin to the infectious nature of prion-related illnesses.[73] However, a correlation between foie gras consumption and these diseases has not been confirmed.[74] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foie_gras&action=edit&section=16 edit Notes Category:Made From Factory Farms